Natural wood rail and post fencing is one of the most common types of fence, the installation and design of which has not really been altered for many decades. When installing a fence, of the type having a plurality of posts with fence rails spanned therebetween, the fence posts are typically installed and positioned in holes drilled into the ground and then sealed in place with concrete poured into these holes, such that a substantial length of each post is below the ground surface. In this manner, sideways movement of the posts are therefore substantially prevented. Once a plurality of such posts are installed, the fence rails are typically spanned therebetween. However, typical conventional fences do not readily provide for easy installation when faced with placement over ground surfaces having variances in ground contours, without the potential for leaving significant gaps at a lower end of the fence, and/or adverse soil conditions preventing the precise location of these post bases. Typical fence systems do not allow for vertical or angular adjustment of a previously installed fence system, particularly when the ground contours change over time with respect to, for example, erosion and/or frost conditions.
Moreover, traditional wooden fence posts and fence infill, over time, can be subject to rotting when exposed to weather conditions, which can weaken and compromise the fence structure.
It would therefore be advantageous to have an improved fence system which allows for more randomly placed posts, and elevation and angular adjustment of fence rails to accommodate variances in ground conditions, while, at the same time, substantially inhibiting any rot of the fence components.
It would also be advantageous to have an improved fence system which can be constructed and assembled without the use of nails when placement of the fence system occurs, and which can provide natural drainage of moisture by means of the vertical fence posts having portions thereof which are hollow. To this end, the present invention effectively addresses these needs.